When I Was Your Man
by PM Show
Summary: Disaat seorang Oh Sehun terpuruk karena sebuah penyesalan di masa lalu. Dan Xi Luhan yang telah menemukan cinta yang baru. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Sehun untuk mencari 'dia' yang telah disakitinya?/HUNHAN/Check this Out


**When I Was Your Man|HunHan|OneShoot**

Tittle : When I Was Your Man

Author :

Purple Elephant

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad

Length : OneShoot

Rated : T

Pairing : Oh SeHun EXO K & Xi LuHan EXO M

Slight : ChanBaek, Kaisoo and Others

Main Cast :

Oh SeHun

Xi LuHan, Others

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya Purple, cuman minjem nama doang #dibakar Exotics

Copyright : Alur/Plot belongs to me (Purple Elephant) Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu dari sekian banyak lagu kesukaan author, hehe :D

Summary : Disaat seorang Oh Sehun terpuruk karena sebuah penyesalan di masa lalu. Dan Xi Luhan yang telah menemukan cinta yang baru. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Sehun untuk mencari 'dia' yang telah disakitinya?/HUNHAN/Check this Out

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya pasti taulah yang nyadar readers sejati. Jangan lupa komen! Hargai dkit lah author yang susah payah muter otak buat ni ff, hehe .

Author kan udah buat ff OneShoot Kaisoo & ChanBaek, jadi ini yang HunHan :D

Like&Comment ne... GOMAWO dan MIANHAE klo ada salah kata ;)

Oh iya, ff ini lahir karena author suka bnget dgn lagu Bruno yg satu ini yaitu When I Was Your Man ^_^

Jika berminat, ini Link ff Oneshoot Kaisoo :

Jika berminat, ini Link ff Oneshoot Chanbaek :

**The Story Is Begin . . .**

SeHun POV

**Same bed but the fells just a little bit bigger now**

**Our Song on the radio but it don't sound the same**

DEG!

Lagu ini, lagu tentangnya. . . lagu yang selalu membuatku merasakan sebuah hal yg sangat menyebalkan yang orang-orang menyebutnya dgn kata 'Penyesalan'. Terbayang lagi, disaat aku sendirilah yang membuatnya pergi. Dia sangat rapuh saat itu, kurasakan sekarang dadaku sesak... Entah sudah kesekian kalinya aku mengingat tentangnya, aku sudah berusaha melupakannya. Tapi tak pernah bisa, mengapa kau terus menghantuiku dengan kesalahan yang telah kubuat di masa lalu?

**Althrough it hurts, i'll be the first to say that, i was wrong...**

**Oh, i know i probably much to late, the try and apologize for my mistakes**

**But i just want you do know . . .**

**I Hope he buys you flowers**

**I hope he hold your hands**

**Give you all his hours, when he had the changes**

**Take you to every party, cause i remember how much you love the dance**

**Do all the things i should have done, when i was your man**

**Do all the things i should have done, when i was your man**

Lagu itu berakhir sama denganku yang beranjak pergi dari kafe itu, aku masih mengingat. Bagaimana dia tersenyum, saat aku membelikannya bunga matahari kesukaannya. Saat aku mengajaknya ke pesta dansa lalu menari bersamanya, saat aku dan dia tiduran di ranjangku sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaan kami berdua di radio...

Dan itu semua dulu, bukan sekarang. Karena dia telah pergi dengan membawa hatiku yang masih mencintainya juga sama seperti dulu **sangat **mencintainya...

**I Love You So Much More Than Life Xi LuHan. Now, Tomorrow, and Forever **

Author POV

Sore itu seorang namja cantik sedang duduk di bangku taman kota seoul menunggu seseorang, dengan senyum cerah. Dia duduk terus menerus sambil memeluk boneka Teddy Bear coklat kesayangannya...

"Hufffttt... Kenapa lama sekali" keluhnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

Hingga pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang dan mencium pipi namja cantik itu.

"Annyeong Luhannie, apakah aku lama sehingga bibirmu jadi seperti itu?" ucap Namja tinggi itu.

"Aniya Sehunnie, kau mengagetkanku dan jangan cium pipiku disini, ini tempat umum" ucap LuHan sambil lebih mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi tentunya dengan wajah merona merah.

"Jinjja? Tapi kenapa pipimu merah Luhannie, dan apakah kau bermaksud menggodaku dengan mengerucutkan bibirmu? Hemmmm?" tanya SeHun bermaksud menggoda LuHan.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Berhenti menggodaku, kita bertemu disini bukan untuk ini kan" Ucap Luhan.

"Haha, nde nde. Aku menyuruhmu kesini karena aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat hari ini. Karena saat malam tempat itu sangat indah" kata Sehun.

"Woaaaahhhh! Jinjja? Kajja, cepat kita kesana Sehunnie" heboh Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau lucu sekali Luhannie, Baiklah tapi ada syaratnya" ucap Sehun dengan Evil Smirk di wajah tampannya.

"Mwo? Apa syaratnya?" ucap Luhan polos tanpa melihat senyum mengerikan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Popo dulu. Tapi Luhannie yang cium" ucap Sehun sangat manja.

"Mwo? Kau Gila! Aniya, ini tempat umum Sehunnie" ucap Luhan menolak, rona merah diwajahnya yang tadi sempat hilang sekarang muncul lagi.

"Yasudah, Sehunnie antar Luhannie pulang dan kita tidak jadi pergi hari ini" ucap Sehun sambil berdiri.

"Mwo? Aissshhhh, Jinjja. Tapi... tapi... tapi... Lulu mau kesana. Huffft, baiklah baiklah Lulu akan cium Sehunnie" ucap Luhan malu.

Dan setelah itu Luhan menarik kerah baju Sehun lalu menciumnya, Sehun membalas ciuman Luhan dengan senyum kemenangan karena rencananya menjebak Luhannie nya yang polos berhasil sempurna.

Walaupun yang mencium duluan Luhan tapi Sehun tetap menang, dia mencium bibir Luhan dengan tempo cepat, berantakan dan basah. Hingga akhirnya Luhan berusaha mendorong dada Sehun karena kehabisan nafas. Dengan terpaksa Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Hossh, hosssh, hossh. Kau ingin membunuhku Oh Sehun! Aku kehabisan nafas ppabo!" ucap Luhan sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Hehe, jangan salahkan aku Lulu. Bibirmu itu sangat manis, mianhae karena aku tak bisa mengontrolnya" ucap Sehun menyesal sambil mengelap entah liur siapa di bibir Luhan.

"Nde, nde. Tapi jangan ulangi lagi ne, kajja kita ke tempat itu" ucap Luhan dengan Mood yang langsung berubah secara drastis.

Aisssh, moodnya cepat sekali berubah. Dasar! (ucap Sehun dalam hati sambil tersenyum senang karena kekasihnya yang polos itu)

Sehun POV

Aku mengajaknya ke Pesta dansa Ulang Tahun Pernikahan sahabatku Chanyeol dan Istrinya Baekhyun, karena kutau dia sangat menyukai berdansa apalagi di Pesta Dansa.

Aku lihat dia tersenyum sangat lebar saat kami sampai. Haaahh, Xi Luhan aku ingin sekali berteriak sekarang karena senyummu itu membuat hatiku sangat senang sekali...

"Sehunnie... Kau mengajakku ke Pesta Dansa lagi, Gomawo jeongmal Saranghae. Sehunnie baik sekali" ucap Luhan manja dengan aegyonya.

"Haha, nde Nado Saranghae. Apapun untuk Lulu, kajja. Kau pasti sudah tak sabar berdansa" ucapku lalu menggandeng tangan Luhan.

Aku memberikan kado untuk Chanyeol dan sedikit berbincang sebentar karena Luhan memaksaku agar cepat ke lantai dansa.

"Iya iya, Luhannnie. Sabar sedikit, nah kita sudah sampai di Lantai Dansa" ucapku.

"Woaaahhhhh! Keren sekali" ucap Luhan Kagum.

Setelah Luhan berbicara, aku menarik Luhan memegang pinggangnya sambil mulai berdansa dan aku menatap mata Luhan mencari ketenangan yang selalu kudapatkan jika bersama dia, Xi Luhan namja yang kucintai...

Kumohon ya Tuhan aku harap kebersamaanku dengannya tidak akan berakhir, dan aku ingin mencintainya seumur hidupku. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menyakitinya, aku ingin akulah yang melindunginya. Selalu menemaninya, menjadi tempat dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya . . . I Love U My Baby Deer

Author POV

Hari pun berlalu begitu cepat, Sehun selalu mengajak Luhan berkencan setiap akhir bulan. Benar-benar sepasang kekasih yang romantis.

"Luhannnie, coba tutup matamu" ucap Sehun.

"Mwo? Untuk apa? Tapi Sehunnie jangan menyakiti Lulu ne" ucap Luhan Polos.

"Haha, ani. Sehunnie akan melindungi Lulu selamanya, dan berusaha tidak akan menyakiti Luhannnie" ucap Sehun.

Lalu menyelipkan setangkai bunga matahari di telinga kanan Luhan dan refleks membuat si empunya membuka mata.

"Bunga Matahari? Gomawo, Sehunnie tau Lulu suka bunga matahari" ucap Luhan dengan senyum 5 jari.

"Cheonamanayo Luhannie. Tentu saja Sehunnie tau, kau kan namjacinguku" ucap Sehun.

"Hehe, nde. Oh Thehun yang tampan" ucap Luhan sambil berbicara cadel seperti Sehun dan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Yak! Kau mengejek namjacingumu sendiri Xi Luhan. Awas kau, akan kubuat tak bisa berjalan" ucap Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan kearah Apartemennya.

"Hossh, hossh, hosssh. Hehe, Mianhae Sehunnnie. Lulu hanya bercanda Pisss" ucap Luhan sambil menunjukkan jari pisss pada Sehun.

"Oke, tapi besok malam kau harus dapat hukumannya Xi Luhan. Malam ini tak bisa karena kita akan menghabiskan malam yang panjang hanya berdua" ucap Sehun berbisik.

"Mwo? Aisshhh, jinjja. Dasar Oh Sehun Pervert!" ucap Luhan.

Setelah itu mereka berdua merebahkan tubuh mereka di ranjang dengan Sehun yang memeluk Luhan sambil menyetel radio untuk mendengar lagu kesukaan mereka yang akan selalu di putar setiap sabtu malam...

SHINee_Romantic

Luhan POV

Aku sangat bahagia, sejak pertemuan pertama dengan Sehun. Sampai saat ini, aku tak pernah merasa menyesal telah menjadi namjacingu Oh Sehun, namja yang sangat tampan, tinggi, putih, dengan cadel 's' yang sangat kusukai.

Tapi semua itu berubah saat dia mulai jarang mengajakku pergi untuk berkencan... Dia bilang dia selalu sibuk dengan berkas-berkas karena sekarang dia adalah CEO di perusahaan appanya. Sebentar lagi dia akan menggantikan appanya. Tapi aku bisa mengerti, aku selalu berusaha menguhubunginya walaupun tak pernah diangkat olehnya. Aku selalu tanya apa dia sudah makan? Apa saja yang dia lakukan?

Dan akhirnya hari itu tiba, aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Cina karena Appa yang harus mengurus perusahaan nya. Aku mengajaknya bertemu di Apartemennya, dia menyetujui karena itu adalah hari minggu.

"Sehunnie, aku ingin berbicara padamu. Aku akan pindah ke Cina bersama keluargaku. Dan maafkan aku karena telah menjadi namjacingu yang tidak baik, Gomawo untuk semua yang telah kita lakukan. Aku akan tetap terus menghubungimu jika kau tidak sibuk dan bisa berkomunikasi denganku" ucapku panjang lebar.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Oh, jadi ini adalah salam perpisahan. Kau memutuskanku karena aku tak pernah ada lagi seperti dulu. Seharusnya kau mengerti Luhan. Aku sekarang sangat sibuk" ucap Sehun.

"Ani. Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jika aku ada waktu, aku akan ke Korea untuk mengunjungimu. Aku tidak pernah ingin putus darimu" ucapku pelan.

"Tidak ingin putus? Lalu apa?! Kau pergi begitu saja seakan menyalahkanku atas hubungan ini. Karena aku tak seperti dulu, kau merasa aku tak mencintaimu lagi! Baik, jika ini yang kau inginkan. Kita cukup sampai disini" ucap Sehun marah sambil membentak.

"Sehunnie membentakku? Aniya, aku tak pernah merasa kesepian. Aku mencoba mengerti kau sibuk. Aku berusaha menanyaimu apa kau sudah makan? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku tak apa kita tak pernah bertemu asal kau tetap mencintaiku seperti dulu" ucapku sambil menangis dihadapannya.

"SHIT! Buktinya saja kau pergi, pasti setelah kau sampai disana. Kau akan memutuskanku dan mencari namja lain disana. Lebih baik kita cukup sampai disini saja Luhan! Kau hanya memanfaatkanku saja, dasar namja murahan!" ucap Sehun berteriak kepadaku.

"Kau menyebutku seperti itu Sehunnie? Apa aku memang hina dimatamu? Maafkan aku karena aku telah membuatmu kecewa, marah, dan tidak bahagia. Kumohon maafkan aku, dan kuharap kau bisa bahagia dengan namja lain yang lebih baik daripada aku" ucapku lalu berlari pergi sambil menangis dengan sangat kencang meninggalkan namja yang dulu sangat baik padaku, namja yang aku cintai, namja yang membuatku bahagia tapi itu dulu...

Oh Sehun...

FlashBack OFF

Sehun POV

Haaah, kenangan yang benar2 sangat menyedihkan buatku. Aku sangat menyesal sekali Luhannie. Maafkan aku, aku membuatmu menangis. Jika aku sadar waktu itu, aku akan memelukmu dan menenangkanmu. Aku mencarimu di segala penjuru cina. Tapi kau tidak ada, kau dimana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, menebus semua kesalahanku padamu... Kesalahan yang pasti membuatmu sangat sakit saat itu...

Aku berjalan gontai untuk pulang ke Apartemenku di Paris, untuk apa semua ini? Harta? Keluarga? Fisikku yang selalu diincar namja atau yeoja dimana2, tapi jika itu bukan kau untuk apa? Itu tidak berguna!

Brrruukkk

"Aww, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja" ucap seseorang yang menabrakku.

Saat aku akan membentaknya, aku langsung terpaku. Dia...

"Luhan..." ucapku lirih. Aku menangis dan langsung memeluknya.

"Luhannnie, Xi Luhan, Lulu, Baby Deer, benarkah ini kau? Haha, Oh Tuhan terimakasih kau masih melindunginya" ucapku sangat senang.

"Yak! Lepaskan, kau siapa? Orang asing" ucapnya.

"Aku Oh Sehun, Lulu" ucapku sambil mencium keningnya. Bau tubuhnya masih sama seperti dulu. Kurasakan tubuhnya kaku, dia diam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucapku heran.

"Oh Se..se..Sehun? Pergi dariku, jangan mendekatiku! Aku membencimu, kau membuatku menangis. Dadaku sakit saat itu Sehunnie. Hiks, hiks" ucap Luhan sambil menangis.

"Jangan menangis lagi Luhannie. Maafkan aku, kumohon. Aku sangat menyesal waktu itu, sampai sekarang aku terus menerus menyesal" ucapku pelan sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu sejak aku pindah. Tapi disini masih sakit, neomu appoyo"ucap Luhan menunjuk dadanya.

"Ugggh. Jinjja? Gomawo Lulu. Gomawo, saranghae. Jeongmal mianhae" ucapku.

"Cheonmanayo. Mianhae, aku tak bisa. Ini, datanglah hari itu. Aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau datang" ucap Luhan sambil memberikan kartu undangan pernikahannya dengan namja yang bernama Kim Jongin.

Dia lalu pergi, aku merengkuh dadaku. Uggh, sakit sekali disini. Apakah ini yang Luhan rasakan saat itu? Aku memang tidak pantas lagi untuk dia, dia harus bahagia walaupun bukan denganku. Tapi mengapa aku merasakan perasaan tidak rela? Kau harus tau diri Oh Sehun! Kau telah menyakitinya! Dan dia pantas mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik darimu. Disaat aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, bahagia saat dia sudah memaafkanku tapi semua itu hilang saat dia akan menikah dengan namja lain...

Author POV

Hari pernikahan Luhan pun tiba, Sehun berencana tidak akan datang. Atau dia akan menangis dan bertindak mengacau jika dia ada disana. Saat Luhan akan menyematkan cincin pernikahan di jari manis Kai atau Kim Jongin dia ditarik oleh Kai dan dibawa ke mobil lalu Kai mengemudikan mobil itu dengan cepat.

"Yak! Kai! Kau mau membawaku kemana? Kan bisa nanti, seharusnya kita menyelesaikan acara itu dulu" ucap Luhan.

"Diamlah hyung, kau juga yang membuatku harus melakukan ini" ucap Kai tenang.

"Mwo? Melakukan apa? Yak! Jika kau sekarang sedang berfikiran mesum, Berhenti sekarang Kim Jongin!" ucap Luhan sambil menjitak kepala Kai.

"Awww, siapa yang berfikiran mesum? Aissshhh, jinjja. Sabar sedikit hyung, nah kita sudah sampai" ucap Kai.

"Hotel? Yak! Tuh kan, jangan sekarang Kim Jongin" ucap Luhan panik.

"Aissh, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan berbuat sesuatu denganmu disini" ucap Kai sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan lagi dan membawanya masuk ke Hotel.

TING TONG TING TONG

Ceklek

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Eeeeeeehhh" ucapan Sehun terhenti saat dia langsung didorong oleh Kai masuk ke apartemennya.

"Aku tak perlu bicara panjang lebar sekarang. Berapa Password apartemenmu Oh Sehun?" ucap Kai.

"Untuk apa?" ucap Sehun.

"Aisshhh, cepatlah" ucap Kai mulai kesal.

"20april1990" ucap Sehun pelan. Luhan membulatkan matanya, Kai tersenyum remeh.

"Baik tunggu sebentar" Kai lalu berdiri dan mengotak-atik pintu Sehun dan Voila. Tidak terjadi apa-apa #author gk waras gini lah #plakk, abaikan

"Ekhm Ekhm. Begini aku tau Sehun-ssi mencintai Luhan Hyung. Dan Luhan Hyung juga sangat mencintai Sehun-ssi. Aku tau semua itu karena aku banyak mata-mata. Dan semenjak entah hari apa itu, Luhan Hyung mulai murung. Aku heran ada apa dengannya? Setelah aku selidiki, ternyata karena ini" ucap Kai tersenyum.

"Kita tidak jadi menikah Luhan Hyung, aku tau kau lebih mencintainya. Aku tak boleh memaksakan kehendakku. Aku rela kau bersamanya" ucap Kai lagi lirih.

"Kai... Tapi... tapi..." ucap Luhan terbata.

"Sssttt, tidak ada tapi-tapi an. Lagipula aku sudah tau siapa seseorang yang mencintaiku secara diam-diam" ucap Kai tersenyum jahil.

"Nuguya?" ucap Luhan.

"Do Kyungsoo. Aku akan berusaha untuk mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu. Aku akan coba untuk melupakan Luhan Hyung" ucap Kai lagi.

"Tapi Kai, aku menyakitimu" ucap Luhan.

"Tidak hyung, tidak apa apa. Aku lebih senang kau bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai. Ini cincinnya, sematkan di jari Sehun bukan aku" ucap Kai.

"Gomawo Kai, kau yang terbaik. Kajja, kita jelaskan pada keluargamu. Kurasa aku harus meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya" ucap Luhan.

"Mwo? Untuk apa minta maaf? Aku akan menikah dengan Do Kyungsoo disana. Dan kau disini saja ne, oh iya. Ngmong-ngmong Oh Sehun" ucap Kai.

"Ne. Wae?" ucap Sehun.

"Kau harus membuat Luhan Hyung...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...tak bisa berjalan, atau aku yang akan melakukannya" ucap Kai berbisik di telinga Sehun.

"Mwo? Yah! Apa kau gila! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi selama aku masih hidup" ucap Sehun dengan wajah memerah. Luhan hanya diam, dia bingung dan memasang wajah Polos.

"Aissh, jinjja. Tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda" ucap Kai nyengir.

"Oh iya, aku masih banyak urusan" Kai berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen Sehun.

"1 lagi. Sehun, buat Luhan Hyung tak bisa berjalan. Dan Luhan Hyung, jangan menolak. Mendesahlah yang keras, jika kalian tak melakukannya dan tak memberikanku keponakan. Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian berdua keluar dari sini karena aku sudah mengganti password dan mengatur agar apartemen ini tidak bisa dibuka kecuali menggunakan Password dari suaraku. Bersenang-senanglah Sehunnie" ucap Kai tertawa sambil menyeringai kearah Sehun dan menutup pintu apartemen itu.

"Mwo? YAK! KIM JONGIN PERVERT! Berhenti! Keluarkan aku dari sini, Kai..." teriak Luhan dengan wajah sangat merah.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan ada yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di pundak kanan Luhan.

"Luhannie, My Baby Deer. Aku merindukanmu. Bogoshippo" ucap Sehun.

"Nado Sehunnie. Aku juga merindukanmu" ucap Luhan gugup. Sangat gugup karena ucapan Kai tadi dia takut Sehun akan marah.

Sehun lalu membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan Membawanya ke kamar Sehun mendorongya ke ranjang dan langsung berada di atasnya.

"Apa kau tidak panas memakai Tuxedo ini Lulu Baby, emmhmmm. Bagaimana jika aku membantumu melepaskannya?" tanya Sehun dengan berbisik di telinga Luhan.

"Mwo? Jangan sekarang Oh Sehun" ucap Luhan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun diatasnya, tapi tentu saja Sehun tidak berkutik.

"Memang aku mau melakukan apa, hemm?" ucap Sehun memasang wajah Polos. Wajah Luhan memerah karena Sehun menggodanya, dia tidak menjawab.

"Kau dengar tadi Kai bilang apa?" ucap Sehun. Lalu mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut, merasakan setiap inci bibir yang sudah bertahun-tahun dia rindukan. Lama-lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi cepat dan panas.

"Eunggh" lenguh Luhan. Suara itu membuat Libido Sehun naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Haaah, haaah, haaahh" Luhan mengatur nafas.

"Kau akan mendesah dan mengerangkan namaku di malam yang akan sangat panjang ini Xi Luhan. Saranghae" ucap Sehun Final.

"Na..do... Sa... ra... ng...hae Sehunnie. Ugggh" ucap Luhan terbata karena kegiatan Sehun di titik sensitifnya.

Sehun POV

Aku telah mendapatkan semuanya, Tuhan sangat baik kepadaku. Terimakasih Tuhan. Kau memang adil, setelah aku menyesal dan hidup tanpa semangat. Berjuang mencari 'dia' dan akhirnya menemukan dan bahkan memilikinya. Walaupun aku tak bisa memilikinya, tak apa asal dia bahagia. So, Lucky My Love Xi LuHan

Karena kutau kalau memang dia ditakdirkan untukku maka dia akan datang kepadaku dan jika

Dia tidak ditakdirkan untukku, dia tidak akan datang kepadaku karena memang dia bukan milikku

Bagaimana denganmu? Kuharap kau jangan menyerah untuk mengejar cintamu kemanapun dia pergi...

**END  
**

Hehe... :D #author nyengir gaje... #plakk

Gmana? Gmana? Saya harap banyak yang suka ne ;)

Jangan Lupa Review yang panjang dan Like juga #author Bawel, tukang maksa #plakk

Ada yg mau jika author buat ff lagi? Soalnya Min Purple kalo buat ff tergantung mood aja sih, jdi kdang2 klo lagi waras baru buat ff #plakk, hehe :D Jawab di kolom komen... dan bisa kasih usulan, kritik, dan masukan buat ff ini atau rencana author buat ff selanjutnya (semua kritik dan saran dari readers saya terima kok.. saya hargai)

GOMAWO and MIANHAE kalo ada salah kata...

Sampai bertemu di FF selanjutnya, pay pay


End file.
